epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki S4 ep35 (Escape Visit)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki TK: are you sure about this? Lloyd: it's the only way for both of our communities. TK: but, taking that journey to ERB all by yourself, we sent 8 men and they- Lloyd: I won't be getting in a helicopter. Meat: run into anything? Joe: I just stayed near the wall, nothing much. Meat: alright, go easy on yourself man. Joe:... (Lloyd drives out the gates as they close behind him) Lloyd: just be safe. Legion: no...thank you...Shaun! (Lloyd is shot in the head from a distance) Legion: well boys, I think we just found 50 new recruits. This Time (Screen shows 3 people's feet walking through the forest) Man 1: *huff huff* (The screen pans to the left to see the crashed Helicopter) ... Tkid: dad calm down. TK: I'm calling a town meeting for 4:00 PM. Tkid: that isn't necessary, you just need the guards to- TK: town meeting, 4:00 PM. Tkid: Dad! TK:... Tkid: we don't need the whole town involved, just the guards, myself and Killer will be on guard during the meeting. TK:...yeah, yeah ok...thanks son. Tkid: I'll tell everyone, get something to eat while they're still serving breakfast. (Tkid leaves TKs office) TK:... (Screen shows Joe at the diner with A6) (He and A6 are eating scrabbled eggs) A6:...so how're you doing. Joe: I wish one day people will stop asking me that. A6: we worry about you man. Joe: that's not why people ask me, they want to make sure I don't go on a killing spree. A6: no one thinks that, I mean, at least I don't. Joe: yeah, even if it was just you, I still get asked countless times a day. A6: what about that Nikki girl. Joe: what about her? A6: well, you guys don't- Joe: I have...no interest in Nikki. A6:...are you sure? Joe: you know you suck at making someone feel better. A6: at least I'm trying man,we need you with us. Joe: I'm here, so stop worrying. (A Man approaches the table) Man 1: may I sit here? A6: oh, hey Avatar, yeah sure. Avatar: thanks. Joe: hey Avatar. Avatar: hello Joe, are you ok? Joe:... (Joe stands up and leaves the diner) Avatar:...did I say something wrong? A6: eh, sorta, I don't know anymore. (Just then TK sits down in Joes chair looking visibly stressed) TK: Avatar, A6. A6: oh, good morning sir. TK: yeah...who's on shift right now? A6: Drem, Slice and Meat, sir. Avatar: no offense sir, but you seem to be very stressed. TK: yeah, well, I was hoping that we'd all be at ERB by now, so I mistakingly stopped with order for a while. Avatar: I wish I could help. TK: just come to the meeting today, and that's an order, all guards will be there except Tkid and Killer. A6: yeah we'll be there. Avatar: you should probably eat something sir, it's not good to be stressed, but while on an empty stomach can get you really sick. TK: I feel fine...but I'll take your word since you're a Harvard Graduate. Avatar: heh, if just that fact will make you believe me, I could rule this place. TK: I'll take your advice about for a lot of things. *stands up* but this community is mine. Avatar: yes sir. (TK walks over to get some food) A6:...I would hope everything gets fixed today. Avatar: it might take a while, but I'm sure today will help. A6: one can only hope. (Screen shows Drem and Slice at the front gate) Slice: I'm not really sure. Drem: oh come on. Slice: listen, ERB could have been anything, I agree, but 5000 people. Drem: what if it was just 5000 Wonders, or 5000 freaks, they could have been cannibals for all we know, I'm telling you, us staying here was for the best. Slice: I doubt there's any cannibals...at least I really would hope not. Drem: me and Clem met some crazy people before we got here. Slice: speaking of Clem how's She doing by the way. Drem:...not good, I wish I could say she's recovering but I'd be lying, it's the apocalypse, Tbone can't do anything to help cancer, says I need to keep an eye on her cause if she dies...she turns. Slice:...I'm sorry. Drem: listen in this world, I'm prepared for anything, I'm just glad she's in a safe place and being able to rest instead of inside some tent with Zombies trying to get in. Slice:...at least you still have her. Drem: yeah, guess I should consider myself lucky. Slice: yeah...maybe. Tkid: hey guys. (Tkid is seen behind them) Slice: oh, Tkid what's up? Tkid: when your shift is over there's a guard meeting at the usual spot, all guards except myself and Killer will be there. Drem: no third guard? Tkid: one for the front, one for the back, TK is just going over the new schedule, to keep a bit of order at this place. Slice: yeah sure. Tkid: alright good, later. (Tkid walks away) (Screen shows Joe walking to his home) Joe:... Nikki: Joe! Joe: uhg. (Screen shows Nikki run up to Joe with her hands behind her back) Joe: what is it Nikki? Nikki: don't be a grouch with me. Joe: just answer my question. Nikki: wanna talk? Joe: no. (Nikki brings her hands out to show a 6-pack of beer) Joe:...where'd you get that? Nikki: fooound it. Joe:...fine, come with me to my room. Nikki: I thought you'd come through. Joe: *smirks* (Screen shows Thatch and Maven inside the church) Thatch: so you know a secret exit to get outside? Maven: hell yeah, we can finally stop being squeezed inside this fucking place. Thatch: won't they find out we're missing? Maven: it's all part of the plan, plus. (Maven takes a handgun out of his pocket) Maven: I got my brothers 'lost' handgun. Thatch: oh shit dude! Maven: we can fuck around with some Zombies. Thatch: you know how to use it? Maven: how hard can it be? Thach: true. Maven: so you in? Thatch: fuck yeah man. (Gab walks into the church as Maven puts the handgun under his shirt) Gab: hello boys. Maven: morning Mr. Great. Thatch: what is it dad. Gab: just walking through, don't mind me. Thatch:... Maven:... (Screen shows TK and some guards in the middle of the town) TK: everyone, once the rest of the guards show up we will begin. Tkid: Killer, once Drem, Slice and Meat get here go to the back. Killer: yeah, got it. A6: by the way, has anyone seen Teddy and Four? Four: we're right here. (Screen shows Teddy, Four and a Man walk up to the meeting) A6: did you guys even have guard duty today? Four: Skeep did, and for me and Teddy it depends the new schedule. Skeep: with my luck I'll probably have guard duty twice in a day. Teddy: nah, it'll be me and Four, we just had our week off. Four: I'm ready to get back on the wall anyways. Killer: you say that like it's fun. Four: it's more exciting than doing nothing, also I want my gun to be useful again. Killer: nothing wrong with that. Avatar: I've yet to shoot one thing. Teddy: probably because you lost the gun we gave you. Avatar: I'm telling you it was stolen. Skeep: mhmm. Avatar: I don't misplace things. Killer: except a gun. Four: pfft. (Drem, Slice and Meat approach the meeting) Tkid: *sees them* Killer let's go. Killer: on it, TK I believe that's everyone! TK: ok, thank you Killer. Avatar: wait, wheres Joe? Four: probably breaking a lamp somewhere. Skeep: should we wait for him? TK: it's fine, I'll talk to him later, let's just start. (Screen shows Joe and Nikki inside his room) Joe: so I've just felt I'm the only person left in my group, I mean, I've known Teddy and Four about the same amount of time I've known Noah or Fire or Night, but they were always just Coupes guards. Nikki: Coupe? Joe:...a real hero, a real leader. Nikki: please explain. Joe:...*looks at a clock*...oh shit! The guards meeting! (Joe is about to leave) Nikki: wait! Joe: yeah? Nikki:...let's talk later ok? Joe:...yeah, ok. (Joe leaves his room as Nikki is left alone) Nikki:... (Screen shows Joe running to the meeting area) Joe: dammit this isn't good. (Joe gets to the meeting area but no one is there) Joe: huh? Where are they? (Yelling is heard coming from the front gate) (Joe runs to the front gate) (Tkid is seen on the ground with blood coming out of his shoulder) Joe: holy shit, what's happening! Meat: we're being attacked! TK: you mother fuckers! Who do you think you are?! (Legion is seen at the front gate with 5 men) Legion: next time I say let us in, you let us in. Drem: what do you want from us? Legion: me? Nothing, I just want to make a deal that will benefit us. (The screen goes black as Legions voice can still be heard) Legion:...and hurt you. Next Time on The Walking Wiki Legion: it wouldn't be smart to attack us, I have many more men where I come, and they will burn this place to the ground. TK: get him to Tbone! Now! Killer: yes sir! (Legion, Bob and Dave are seen inside TKs office) Legion: we aren't murderers, but we can murder without care. TK: just tell us what you want. Joe: oh my god...it's you. Category:Blog posts